Television provides information and entertainment to many viewers. Content providers offer a large number of channels that allow viewers to select from a wide variety of programming. Viewers often change channels during commercials or when a program is scheduled to begin. Some video distribution networks can exhibit latency in displaying video content of a selected channel. This latency can be frustrating to viewers, especially when they desire to quickly review the content displayed on multiple channels. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing video content.